Save-Ums! Unleashed
This is similar to the PS2/PS3/XBOX360/Wii game Sonic Unleashed. Story In a cold open, Jazzi, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung and Foo are pursuing their nemesis, White Rabbit, bounding around a fleet of spaceships. After the defeat of several of his robots, the Save-Ums transform into the Save-Um Rangers. After a brief chase through the airships, the Save-Ums corner White Rabbit. However, White Rabbit manages to trap them using a powerful new ray weapon which drains the power of the Chaos Emeralds, causing them to turn grey and useless. He then uses the Emeralds' energy to fire an enormous laser and unleash a powerful beast, Dark Gaia, from the center of the planet, which has devastating consequences, shattering the planet into seven pieces. In addition, the ray and drained Chaos Emeralds have the unforeseen side-effect of transforming Jazzi, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung and Foo into a "Werewolf", a "Werecat", a "Werehog" a "Werehippo" and a "Werefish" — beast forms with greater strength and abilities — at night. White Rabbit then ejects the Save-Ums into space, who then land safely onto the planet below. After landing along with the Emeralds, the Save-Ums encounter a friendly creature who appears to suffer amnesia. Assuming they have caused it with their fall, Custard decides to assist her in his quest to find out who she is, and the creature becomes a guide for the player; the Save-Ums soon give her the nickname Ciela. the Save-Ums' quest begins, and with the help of some old friends, such as Azura, Female Kana, the King of the Monsters and the Lion Guard, they attempt to solve the crisis by traveling the world's continents, finding shrines that will fix the Emeralds, in order to return the world, and themselves, to normal. After six of the seven continents are returned to normal, Ciela is able to regain her memory; she is in fact Dark Gaia's opposite, Light Gaia. Since the beginning of time, the two of them had been in a cycle where Dark Gaia would break the planet apart, and Light Gaia would put it back together. Ciela was released along with Dark Gaia, but because both of them were released prematurely, she lost her memory, and Dark Gaia was broken apart. They are able to place the last Chaos Emerald in the shrine on the final continent at White Rabbit's new empire, "Rabbitland", but are interrupted by her; the Save-Ums then defeat the White Rabbit who is using a robot that utilizes Dark Gaia's power. During the battle, the three sink into the core of the Earth and encounter Dark Gaia. White Rabbit orders Dark Gaia to destroy the Save-Ums, but it turns on them, knocking them away with one of its tentacles, and absorbs the power that turned the Save-Ums into a Werewolf, a Werecat, a Werehog a Werehippo and a Werefish, curing the Save-Ums of lycanthropy, and uses that power to become Semi-Perfect Dark Gaia. Dark Gaia then attacks Ciela and the Save-Ums, but Ciela protects the Save-Ums and calls all of the Gaia temples together to form the Gaia Colossus and fight Dark Gaia. The Gaia Colussus seemingly destroys Dark Gaia, but Dark Gaia is not finished with them or the Earth yet, and consumes the entire world in darkness, becoming Perfect Dark Gaia in the process. Ciela then gives the restored Chaos Emeralds to Jazzi, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung and Foo, allowing him to turn into the Save-Um Rangers and continue their fight, until they finally destroy it; Dark Gaia sinks back into the planet, but the battle takes its toll on the Save-Um Rangers. Ciela saves the Save-Ums by throwing them to the surface, before returning themselves to the inside of the planet; they leave behind their necklace and some parting words. Jazzi, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung and Foo place the necklace on their hand as a bracelet to remind them of their adventure together before speeding off with Azura. Notes Known in Japan as Save-Ums! World Adventure (セイブアムスワールドアドベンチャー)